la acampada
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Nada puede ir mal en una acampada, ¿o sí? Escrito para el amigo invisible de la comunidad en español de Hawaii 5.0 de livejournal. Pre-slash


**Escrito para el amigo invisible de la comunidad en español de Hawaii 5.0 de livejournal. Mi asignada, seelphy, me pidió:**

**_"_****_Steve y Danny van de excursión a la montaña y se pierden, tienen que pasar la noche en medio de la selva y Danny no para de quejarse. Steve demuestra que es un auténtico campista y trata de impresionar a su danno con sus conocimientos de supervivencia._****_"_**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias a Jenny Anderson por sus ánimos e ideas, y a CellyLs porque la echo mucho de menos y porque me hizo un precioso banner para este fic**

* * *

-Todo esto es culpa tuya- sentenció Danny.

-¿Mía? No fui yo quien se apartó del camino.

-¿Cómo dices? No me habría apartado del camino si ALGUIEN no me hubiese empujado ladera abajo.

-Si no estuvieses tan distraído quejándote de la humedad y los mosquitos, no habrías estado a punto de pisar a aquel escorpión.

-Si estuviese en el salón de mi casa, viendo tranquilamente la televisión, no sentiría la necesidad de quejarme, Steve.

Todo había comenzado aquella mañana, Danny se había despertado con el sonido de su teléfono móvil.

-¡Hoy tengo el día libre!- dijo al contestar.

-Lo sé. Prepárate. En una hora te recogeré en casa- oyó decir a Mcgarrett antes de que la conexión se cortase.

Y, efectivamente, al cabo de una hora, un sonriente Steve aparecía al otro lado de la puerta. Danny se tragó su perorata ante la ilusionada mirada de su amigo, que se podría comparar a la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

Esa era la razón por la que ahora se encontraban los dos perdidos en la jungla.

-Tampoco entiendo por qué estamos perdidos. ¿Tu sentido arácnido no te dice por dónde está el camino al coche?

-Debo admitir que esto ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine.

-Suele pasar tras quince años… En serio, ¿No puedes compartir estos sitios secretos a los que ibas con tu padre con Catherine? Siempre que vamos a uno de ellos ocurre algo malo- protestó Danny recordando el día de los petroglifos, cuando Steve había caído por aquella montaña, o su reciente experiencia en el océano.

Steve bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Quería compartirlo contigo.

Vale, se dijo Danny, tal vez se estaba comportando como un idiota.

-Eh, lo siento, nene- dijo suavizando la voz-, será mejor que nos pongamos a caminar antes de que anochezca.

El marine negó con la cabeza.

-No conseguiremos llegar a ningún sitio y solo empeoraremos tu tobillo, lo mejor será que busquemos un sitio donde acampar.

-¿Aquí? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ni siquiera tus superpoderes te ayudan a saber dónde estamos! Solo Dios sabe qué animales salvajes viven por aquí.

-No hay animales peligrosos en la jungla de Hawaii, Danno.

-Seguro que te las arreglas para encontrarte con uno.

Steve no pudo evitar reír mientras comenzaba a caminar, no sin antes dudar entre ayudar a su compañero o no. Al ver la expresión terca del rubio, se decidió por no hacerlo, a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustaba verlo sufrir.

Fue por eso por lo que se decidió a montar el campamento en el primer lugar adecuado que encontró. Hizo sentar a su amigo mientras montaba la tienda de campaña.

-Tenemos otro problema- mencionó Danny de repente. Steve lo miró por encima de su hombro al tiempo que fijaba la tienda al suelo.- ¿Recuerdas que mi mochila se abrió mientras caía en aquel riachuelo? Acabo de ver que estamos sin medicamentos, ni cerillas, las botellas de agua se han roto, las vendas no sirven para nada.. Ah, y la comida está en el coche… ese al que no sabemos llegar.

-Nos las arreglaremos.

-¿Vas a ir de caza aquí tras fabricarte un arco y unas flechas con ramitas?

-No será necesario, tengo otros recursos. De momento, encenderé una hoguera.

-¿Lo harás chasqueando los dedos? ¿O con un movimiento de tu nariz?

-No, Danny, lo haré como se debe hacer.

Y dicho esto se puso a apilar ramitas y hojas en varios montoncitos pequeños que iba distribuyendo cerca de ellos. Luego buscó una piedra y, sacándose una navaja multiusos de uno de sus bolsillos, comenzó a golpearlas con movimientos rápidos.

-¿En serio?

-¿Algún problema?- Steve comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber convencido a Danny para hacer aquella excursión.

-Moriremos de frío antes de que saques algo de ahí.

-Ten un poco de fe- tras varios intentos, salió una chispa y el comandante le dirigió una mirada triunfal- ¿lo ves?

Por aquel entonces, Danny, cuyas ropas no se habían secado del todo tras su desafortunado aterrizaje en el río, estaba acurrucado sobre el tronco en el que descansaba. Steve no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, su compañero había estado un buen rato empapado y con un tobillo dolorido…y eso le recordó algo.

-Déjame ver esa pierna.

-Estoy bien.

-No. No lo estás-Steve se arrodilló ante su amigo y, con extremo cuidado, le quitó el calzado y el calcetín tras romperle la pernera del pantalón,_ me debes uno, Steven, hablo en serio_, alegrándose internamente de que Danny le hubiese hecho caso a la hora de elegir ropa y calzado para su excursión. El rubio no pudo evitar sisear cuando el marine manipuló su tobillo-. Lo siento- se excusó el Comandante-. No hay duda, está fracturado.

Danny observó a su amigo mientras éste se servía de ramitas y le entablillaba la pierna. No se sorprendió, ya le había visto hacer eso mismo consigo mismo.

-Iré a buscar agua y algo de comer- dijo Steve en cuanto hubo acabado- Deberías quitarte la ropa.

Danny abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Estás empapado, la ropa secará antes si te la quitas. Puedes meterte en el saco de dormir.

-¿Y las garrapatas?

-Cierra bien el saco y te dejarán en paz. Y si no, ya me encargaré yo de quitártelas luego.

-De ningún modo vas a quitarme las garrapatas del trasero, Steve.

-No sabes cuánto me apena eso- bromeó Steve antes de irse dejando a un confuso Danny atrás.

* * *

No pensaba quitarse la ropa, en absoluto. Aunque, con su suerte, seguro que era capaz de morir de una pulmonía en Hawaii… ¡si es que tenía muy mala suerte!

Desde el tronco, Danny observó el saco y suspiró, resignado y dispuesto a quitarse la ropa cuando oyó algo muy parecido a un disparo.

Por supuesto, tenía que aparecer un caso cuando Steve y él intentaban arreglárselas tras una fallida salida a algún lugar.

Definitivamente, tenían que dejar de hacerlo

* * *

Steve silbaba alegremente mientras regresaba al lugar en donde habían establecido el campamento con un montón de ricas raíces y frutas que le permitirían cocinar una suculenta cena que impresionaría a Danny. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la expresión que se dibujaría en el rostro del detective al verle aparecer con aquellas raíces de aspecto no tan agradable como su sabor.

Para él era muy importante compartir esos momentos con Danny, en algún momento tenía que pararse a pensar en el por qué, o más bien, admitir el por qué los necesitaba tanto, pero, sabiendo que lo que quería era imposible, se contentaba con arrastrar al rubio junto a él.

El hecho de que estas salidas siempre acabasen en desastre, no eran más que señales de que no debía esperar nada más.

Suspiró, con resignación antes de asomarse al campamento sujetando con fuerza la comida.

Y fue gracias a eso que no se le cayó.

Danny no estaba.

-¿Danny? ¡Danny! ¿Dónde te has metido?- dijo mirando frenético a su alrededor.- Vamos, Danno, no es divertido. ¿Dónde estás?

No había rastro de su amigo y el marine sintió aumentar su ansiedad.

Tras unos instantes en los que su mente le recordó a sí mismo que era un SEAL y que dejase de caminar de un lado a otro y se pusiese a buscar el rastro del detective antes de que se hiciese completamente de noche y le fuese mucho más difícil encontrarlo, Steve se decidió a empezar por el tronco en el que había estado sentado Danny.

No había tardado tanto, y su amigo estaba cojo, no podía haber ido muy lejos, ¿no?

Mientras, Danny continuaba caminando en la dirección en la que había escuchado el disparo, rezando mentalmente para que su amigo estuviese lejos de aquel lugar.

Y por supuesto, con su mala suerte, tuvo que poner el pie sano en una trampa.

* * *

Steve comenzaba a desesperarse intentando encontrar a su compañero y arrepintiéndose de haberlo convencido para hacer aquella salida.

Por suerte para él, Danny no había sentido la necesidad de ocultar su rastro, y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, el Comandante Mcgarrett sabía de sobra que sería capaz de localizar a su amigo, así que se alegró de la cantidad de ramitas rotas que había dejado su compañero tras él.

Sin embargo, de todas las escenas posibles en las que había imaginado que podría encontrarse al detective, ninguna se parecía a la que encontró frente a él.

Danny le gritaba a un hombre que tenía todo el aspecto de ser un furtivo mientras sus manos se agitaban frenéticas en el aire.

-Podría detenerte por tener armas de fuego sin permiso, por poner trampas en la jungla, por cazar especies protegidas…- decía con el rostro completamente enrojecido-, pero ¿Sabes por qué te voy a detener? ¡Por esto!

Steve tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse, y es que no dejaba de ser cómico ver a Danny leerle la cartilla a un furtivo mientras colgaba boca abajo de una gran rama.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí riéndote o vas a ayudarme?- dijo Danny de mal humor.

-Te ayudaré, claro, pero antes…- bromeó Steve sacando su teléfono móvil de un bolsillo y sacando una foto a la escena- A Kono le encantará esto.

-No sabes cuánto te odio, Mcgarrett.

La suerte quiso que el furtivo, aún en estado de shock por haber conseguido que su única presa del día resultase ser un ruidoso detective del 5.0, se ofreciese a acercar a los detectives al lugar en donde se suponía que tenían el coche y ayudarlos a recoger el campamento. Steve decidió hacer la vista gorda en favor de la ayuda prestada, pero le advirtió que estaría atento y que más le valía dedicarse a otro deporte.

Tras una visita al hospital para que revisasen la pierna del detective, los dos se encontraban en casa del Comandante, tomando unas cervezas en el sofá.

-Siento que haya salido todo mal- dijo Steve.

-Siento haber sido un idiota. Tal vez podemos ir otro día de acampada. Así terminas de sorprenderme con tus habilidades de perfecto boyscout.

Steve le miro, sorprendido.

-¿En serio quieres volver de acampada conmigo?

-Claro.

Steve se levantó como un rayo y corrió hacia la playa. Tras varios viajes de un lado a otro llevando a la playa lo que habían traído, se acercó al sofá donde le esperaba un Danny sorprendido.

-Ven conmigo.

El rubio no supo qué decir cuando se encontró la tienda montada fuera y una hoguera crepitando alegremente. Sobre ella, sujeta con unas ramas, se encontraba una tartera en la que el agua hervía.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Una acampada, sin garrapatas, ni animales peligrosos. Además, me traje las raíces que cogí en la selva.

-¿Me vas a dar de comer raíces cuando a menos de diez metros tienes una nevera repleta de comida?

-Recolecté las raíces para ti… y la sopa estará rica y te ayudará a dormir.

-Estoy hasta las cejas de ibuprofeno, Steve.

El Comandante miró la tartera con tristeza.

-Muy bien- cedió Danny-. La probaré. Pero si no me gusta, iré a por algo a la nevera.

-Trato hecho- dijo el marine con una brillante sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Sabes?- comentó Danny después de admitir que aquella sopa era suculenta- Tanto tiempo boca abajo me ha ayudado a pensar.

-¿Pensar?- el corazón le latía a toda prisa, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Sí, pensar. Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que sé por qué quieres llevarme a esos sitios importantes y secretos tuyos, y quiero que sigas haciéndolo, Steve.

_¿Estaba oyendo lo que creía que estaba oyendo?_

-¿Quieres que tú y yo…? ¿Pero en plan…?

Danny levantó una ceja, divertido.

-No puedo responder, si no sé la pregunta.

-Danny, yo… desde el principio he sabido que yo… pero estaba Rachel, y Gabby… y creí que no tendría la posibilidad…

-Y Cath. Pero luego me dije, Cath no le daría tantos problemas, ni se quejaría tanto, y aún así, Steve me llama a mí… o tiene un sentimiento masoquista de proporciones bíblicas, o realmente quiere que sea yo.

-Tú no das problemas. Y me gustan tus quejas- dijo Steve inclinándose sobre su amigo para besarle.

-¿Quieres oír quejas? Vayamos a la tienda, boyscout- le retó Danny con una pícara sonrisa.

Y si Steve tropezó al ponerse en pie, fue simplemente mala suerte. Y la risa de Danny no le ayudaba en absoluto.


End file.
